Shared Memories
by dkAdeena
Summary: Shido has a death wish because of his memories, Cain wants someone to take Shido's memories because he can't. Here's what happens ... Currently discontinued.
1. Disclaimer and Assumptions

Assumptions and Disclaimer

Assumptions:

Shido became a vampire at age 20 somewhere in the late 1700s. Shido is 200 years old during the episodes that we all love. 

Author's ideas:

Shido's birthday is April 2. Village of Tanis (fake name village mentioned in story) is approximately 2 to 3 miles from Cain's castle. Manor house mentioned in story is closer to the castle than the village. Cain is unable to remove Shido's memories; he doesn't have that ability. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Nightwalker (except the dvds). I am writing this for my own, and your, reading pleasure. This disclaimer is applicable to the whole fic.

Thank you to Kyrie, who really helped me stay on track with this. ^_^ She also caused me to write more than I originally had – her comments sparked quite a writing spree. ^_^


	2. The request

It was a warm summer night. The sun had finally set a couple hours ago and the castle was starting to come alive. They were all gathering tonight in the Grand Audience chamber. [_Throne room_] Shira thought [_complete with King and new consort._]

She had made her way earlier to one of the few seats near the doors leading to the gardens. She **had** wanted to stay in her room but Galen had convinced her, against her better judgment, to come tonight; he had said something about Cain ordering every one in the castle to be there or suffer unspoken punishment. So, here she was, forced to face the one she still loved and the one who had stolen his heart.

Shira raised her head just enough to let her pale gray eyes scan the room, looking for Galen. He was supposed to be bringing her messages from some of her family members who had been out hunting. [_Gathering would be a better term. We bring humans in for those lazy vampires to feed off of but get nothing in return except scorn. Maybe Galen's right. I should ask Cain about moving the family out of the castle and to the manor._]

She glanced up at the dais through the veil of golden hair (that had somehow managed to fall over her shoulder) that usually set off her pixie face but now hid it instead, just in time to catch Cain kissing his new consort. [_Rotten luck!_] She quickly returned her gaze to the piece of parchment she was crumbling in her hands, smoothing it out once more. [_Oooops! Parchment doesn't deserve to be treated like this anymore than I deserved to be treated the way he treated me. He could have told me privately before bringing that … that **fledgling** here and parading him in front of everyone._] Her thoughts now tinged with anger and humiliation. [_I'd better calm down before Galen gets here._]

As she struggled to get control of her emotions, and thoughts, she heard footsteps approaching. Since she was the only one in this area, whoever it was had to be heading for her. Sliding her eyes in the direction of the approaching footsteps, she saw the one person she really did not want to talk to coming closer. She closed her eyes and prayed [_Please, don't let it be me he's come to see. Let him pass me by and go out to the gardens._] Unfortunately her prayer went unheeded as he stopped next to her chair and gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"What can I do for you, Cain?" she questioned turning her head slightly, emotionless pale gray eyes looking up in response to the tap on her shoulder. "Where's your new mate? Shouldn't you be with him?"

"Over there" he said, indicating the dais he had recently left, "and his name is Shido. He's also what I want to talk to you about."

"So, ... talk" she replied curtly, as she looked back down at the piece of parchment once more.

"I'd like your full attention, Shira."

"You have it, Cain. Now talk, or I'll leave," as she made to get up and leave.

Gently pushing her back down into her chair, he said, "Shido is having problems. His memories are bothering him, getting in the way. He is unable to put his past aside."

"There are others among us that have had the same problem. It will take time, but he'll adjust, ... or he'll die," she replied in the calmest voice she could manage, and still be civil.

"I don't want him to die, but **I** can't help him."

"And you think **I** can? What makes you think I would want to?" she asked, her voice tinged with anger.

"I know you can. I know what your powers are, **and** how strong they are. If you take his memories, he will never remember," he replied, not quite begging, but close.

"Once again, what makes you think **I** would want to help **him**?" she asked with a sneer and more than a touch of sarcastic incredulity.

"I'm asking you to."

"So what do I get out of this, more heartache?" as she looked up at the dais where Shido was watching them. She smirked as she caught his look of jealousy, but quickly turned back to the conversation with Cain, before Shido could do more than register the nastiness of her smile.

"Whatever you want," he replied, trying to placate her and still get what he wanted.

"I doubt that. You can't give me what I really want. Someone **else** already has that."

"Ask for anything but my heart, and if I can, I'll give it to you. **Just help Shido!**" he begged.

"Alright!" she hissed angrily, looking directly at him for the first time that evening. "I'll **block** his memories. I **won't** take them. He needs to face them eventually, we **all** do. In return, I want to remove all my gatherers from the castle. I have a manor house outside of Tanis. We won't be that far, but we won't have to deal with the fools that reside here on a daily basis."

"You want to move you family out of the castle in return for only blocking Shido's memories?" he questioned incredulously, not quite believing what he had heard.

"Yes. I was going to ask to move them anyway, but since you're asking me to do something for you ... "

"Something for something. I'll consider it" and he walked away while she returned to studying the parchment she held.

[_Useless. I can't concentrate tonight. Not after **that** conversation._] She rolled up the parchment and raised her head, turning her eyes to look out at the night sky, trying to let her mind go blank.

Before she was able to completely leave the room behind (in her mind anyway), another vampire approached her. This one had long black hair, topaz eyes and the same basic build as Cain. [_Too bad he doesn't interest me in the same way. Guess that's what happens when you fight for control of the family_] remembering the fight she'd had with Galen six months ago to gain control of the family. [_I'm glad he didn't decide on a death match. Maybe he was tired of being the head of the family and wanted someone else to take over. I'm beginning to think he let me win. He knows what I am capable of. He's been training me from the time I became a vampire thirteen years ago._]

"Galen" she said in greeting, handing him the rolled parchment. "I'm sorry. I can't seem to concentrate tonight. These numbers aren't making any sense."

"I understand. I saw him talking to you," he replied quietly. "What did the Master want?"

"He wants me to block his mate's memories. Actually, he asked me to totally remove them, but I don't agree to **that** for anyone," she replied, once more barely in control of her emotions.

"Calmly," he rebuked her. Then waited for her nod before saying, "What did you tell him?"

"I'd block the memories **if** he agrees to us moving out. He said he'd think it over."

"Judging from the way the young one's acting, I don't think he'll have any choice. What should I tell the others?" Galen replied with a smile, since he had been pushing her to ask Cain about that very thing for the four weeks Cain had been back.

"Tell them to move what they can, within the next two days, without arousing suspicion. We should know by then what his decision will be," she answered almost absentmindedly. Then continued, with mischief shining in her eyes, "The twenty-plus of us should be able to do that by now or our training is severely lacking."

"Twenty-one, including you, Shira," he returned, wincing slightly at the impish grin she gave him. "I'll spread the word since we're all here tonight. Remember, Cain ordered that everyone had to come meet his new consort tonight."

She sighed, then said "Galen, would you explain your statement about Shido? I need to know what I may be facing."

"Alright," he replied. "What would you like to know, what I've seen, what I've heard or what I've been told?"

"All of it" she said with a half-smile.

"He didn't want to become a vampire. He fought with Cain about that the night Cain changed him, before Cain changed him. He seemed to have adjusted to the change until Cain took him back to his hometown to hunt. Shido came out of a blood lust with his little sister in his arms. He changed her the way Cain had changed him, without consent. When she woke, he was standing by her side. She asked him a question, no one could tell me what it was, but the answer he gave her caused her to run out into the sunshine. He broke down in tears just out of reach of the sun, he was unable to kill himself the way she did. Since then he has refused to hunt."

"So he had a bad experience. That shouldn't be too hard for Cain to overcome without someone taking Shido's memories. There has to be more, something deeper" she mused aloud. Then spoke softly to Galen, saying, "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Well," he hesitated, "I heard Cain and Shido screaming at each other one night not too long ago. I was checking the back passages of the castle near Cain's rooms and heard them. Shido accused Cain of having no regard for human life. Called him a monster too. I left before I heard anymore. I know I've called Cain a monster, and worse, in the past but to hear it from someone who supposedly loves him … "

"A bit much, Galen?" she queried with a sad smile. "Should I not have stopped that fight ten years ago?"

"No, you did right ten years ago. I trust you will do right now as well" he replied, echoing her smile. "Is there anything else?"

"No, Galen. Go talk to the others now" she sighed again and turned her eyes to the night sky once more.

He smiled at her before slipping away into the crowd, leaving her alone with her thoughts once more.

After a few minutes she looked up at the dais and saw Shido looking at her. When he saw that he had her attention, he crooked a finger in a come-hither motion, indicating that he wished to talk to her. She nodded, pasted a false smile on her face and started making her way through the crush of vampires.

She was stopped quite a few times by a hand touching her arm. When that happened, she'd smile at the person stopping her, remove the hand and politely say that she was needed elsewhere and could not stop to talk but would be willing to engage in conversation at a later time. She made her way slowly to where Cain was attempting to extricate himself from one of the more vocal [_and lazy_] vampires of his court. 

Upon reaching Cain's side, she reached out and gently touched his arm, interrupting the conversation with a polite "Excuse me. I need to talk to Cain for a couple of minutes, then he'll be right back to you."

As the two of them stepped a couple of paces away Cain spoke quietly, for her ears only, "Thank you for the rescue Shira. What can I do for you?"

She startled him once more that night by replying "Your mate has requested my company for a time. I came to ask your permission."

"By all means, be my guest" he replied with a smile.

"Thank you" she replied, releasing his arm and turning to make her way to the dais. "You might want to watch what you say when you resume your interrupted conversation."

"What?" he queried in a bewildered voice just before the same vampire he'd been talking to before she had interrupted him accosted him again.

She continued on her way to the dais, gently fending off unwanted conversations. She was just about to ascend the steps when another one of her family members approached her.

"Leo" she said, acknowledging the auburn haired vampire, "what can I do for you? I assume you've already talked to Galen."

"Yes," he replied in his quiet voice, "and he asked me to inform you that he would be waiting to walk you back to the family's rooms when you're ready to leave here tonight."

"Thank you, Leo. I know how much being in this crowd bothers you. Please, tell Galen thank you, and then leave before it gets too much for you to handle" she replied just as softly, with an understanding smile for him, wishing she could leave the crowded room for the same reason.

She ascended the steps and sat on the top step in front of Shido, looking out at the crowd, without saying a word. She'd let **him** start the conversation since he had requested her to come over.

"Are you the one Cain wants to have remove my memories?" he asked, keeping his voice low and even.

[_Blunt and to the point_] she thought. [_At least his brain is still functioning._] But instead of answering, she asked, while still looking out at the crowd below, "Do you **want** to lose your memories?"

"Not really, but Cain said it would be best if I did. You didn't answer my question" came the slightly offended reply.

[_I hope I wasn't like this._] "What difference does it make **who does it? The memories will be gone. Personally, I think you ought to face them, and I said as much to Cain when he asked me. He didn't agree with me," she retorted, almost angrily.**

"I understand what you're saying, and I would tend to agree. In fact, I do agree, but you **still** haven't answered the question," he replied, starting to get angry at her refusal to answer his question.

"I can't answer because I don't know. I won't do it without something in exchange. Cain is considering my request while trying to find someone else he could trust to do what he asks, without leaving something behind."

"Oh. What do you mean by 'someone else he could trust'?" he queried curiously.

"There aren't too many here that could be trusted not to tamper with your mind while removing your memories," she replied, still not looking at him. [_Even Galen, although Cain would never ask his brother to do something like that after the fight they had ten years ago._] "As far as I've been able to determine, of those that **can** do what Cain wants, only one is able to put personal feelings aside to perform his request. He's finding this out now."

"**You're** that one, aren't you? So, what you're saying is that all the others capable of erasing my memories are likely to damage my mind, in some fashion, while doing it?" He looked slightly ill at the thought, and couldn't quite suppress his shudder, or sound of protest, at the thought.

Turning to look him in the eye, she answered, "That is **exactly** what I'm saying. There are too many here who would love to be able to get back at him through you for some slight from years ago. I must admit, I am tempted, too. But, if I am the one he chooses, I will not erase you memories. I will only block them, but I won't leave any nasty surprises behind either." She gave him a slight smile and continued, "When the time is right, I will remove the block, and you **will** face your memories. There is no other way."

"Why? What do you mean?" curiosity getting the better of him, now that he'd received some reassurance about what would, and would not, happen.

"We **all** have pasts, some good, some not so good. If we cannot accept our past, we cannot accept our self or our future" and she turned back to look at the crowd once more. "Is that all you wanted?"

"Not quite," he replied, starting to reach out to touch her but stopping before he had gone very far. "My name is Shido. I'd like you to use it when talking to me."

"When it is necessary, **Shido**, I will" she sneered. "Are we through? I'm starting to get some odd looks from Cain."

"One more thing and you can go," he replied, ignoring her tone. "What is your name?"

"My name is Shira, but if I'm the one that deals with your memories you won't remember it or me" she replied, once more in control of her emotions. She stood up, glanced his way, bowed her head and descended the steps.

As she stepped from the last one, Galen returned to her side and whispered, "All have been told. Leo has returned to the family rooms. Are **you** ready to leave?"

"Yes," she answered calmly, placing her hand lightly on his proffered arm. "Let us go bid Cain a good evening and leave. I've had my fill for the night."


	3. The Decision

Two nights later Shira was once more in that crowded room, waiting. She and Galen had arrived shortly after sunset and had taken up residence, so to speak, in a couple of chairs near the garden doors. They had been discussing the information on the piece of parchment, from two nights before, when Peter (another member of the family) had appeared in the gardens looking rather beat up and anxious. Galen had gone to talk to him, to find out what had brought him there since the rest of the family were supposed to be going to the manor.

So now she sat waiting. Waiting for Galen to report back. Waiting to see if Cain would grant her request. Waiting, and not very happy about it either.

She had watched as Galen escorted Peter out of sight, and then turned to face the gathering crowd. There were a couple vampires she needed to talk to about requests they had made to her family members. [_The numbers on that parchment just don't add up, and I need to know why._] She saw the first of the ones she needed to talk to enter the room. After glancing out at the garden once more, in case Galen was on his way back, she arose and made her way through the crowd, well aware of the two pairs of eyes watching her every move.

******************************************************************

"You're sure that's all she said?" queried Cain, owner of one of the pairs of eyes, of Shido, owner of the other pair. "She didn't say anything specific about any of the others who could perform my request?"

"I told you, Cain, she never named anyone," came Shido's disgruntled reply. "All she said was that there was only one who could do as you asked and not damage my mind in some fashion while doing so. If you don't believe me, ask her yourself. I grow weary of repeating myself. Especially to you," abruptly turning away from Cain and adding silently [_you monster!_]

Cain did not reply right away, as he was intent on watching Shira's progress through the room. It appeared she was talking to the same vampires he had talked to two nights ago. [_Is she trying to find out if I've already made a decision? She's wasting her time if she is._] He turned and pulled Shido back around for a kiss just as Shira looked their way. When he broke the kiss he said, "Don't push me, love. I can kill you just as easily as have your memories removed."

"Then why don't you?" Shido cried, although only loud enough for only Cain to hear. "I didn't want this and you know it! Why did you do this to me?"

"Because I love you" came Cain's soft reply, just before he kissed Shido again. Then pulled back sharply as Shido bit his lip in response. "Now Shido, that wasn't very nice" he said, licking the blood off his lightly bleeding lip. "I wouldn't do that again. You might not enjoy the consequences."

"What consequences? Nothing could be worse than this cursed life you've given me" Shido hissed, jerking his chin out of Cain's hand and turning away again.

Cain grabbed Shido's chin and turned him until they were face to face before stating forcefully "Don't turn away from me again, or you will suffer severely. I need to talk to a couple more of the masters before I make my decision. Try to get yourself under control. You're making a spectacle of yourself."

"Fine" Shido hissed as Cain descended the steps. "Although I don't know why I should," muttered to himself as he turned his eyes away from Cain to look at the crowd below him.

****************************************************************

Shira watched as Cain descended the steps and moved into the crowd. She had finished her last necessary conversation just as he had started down the steps and was now making her way through the crowd, politely turning away from those she did not want to speak with.

Eventually she found her way back to the only open space in the room, the space in front of the open doors to the gardens. She smiled as she felt the light summer breeze. [_Summer, another reason for getting out of the castle -- not enough night and too many cranky vampires._]

She heard two people approaching her, one from inside [_probably Cain_] and one from outside [_Galen, at last!_] The one inside reached her first. [_Shame, I would have **preferred** hearing what Galen had to say first. Oh, well!_] And she turned to face the one who had stopped beside her.

"Shira" Cain said quietly in greeting.

"Cain" she replied in-kind, raising one eyebrow in query.

"I have reached a decision concerning our bargain. You have my permission to move your family to your manor house as soon as you take Shido's memories."

"Your phraseology leaves much to be desired, Cain. I told you , I won't take his memories, no matter what you give me."

"You wound me, Shira. I meant block his memories" as he reached out and gently caressed her cheek.

She had a clear view of Shido, where he sat above all the others watching her and Cain. She smiled and leaned into the caress, watching as Shido's expression changed from indifference to jealousy, and smiled even more as he started to stand, forgetting his place. She slowly pulled back from Cain and shook her head, smiling up at Shido.

"He still has a lot to learn, **especially** about controlling his emotions. Send word to the family's room when you retire for the night and I'll come and take care of his memories then" and she turned and walked out the doors.

She found Galen waiting just outside the doors. Nodding her head towards the gardens, she started moving before she said, "You heard, Galen?"

"I heard. I'll tell the others." as he walked the garden paths beside her, heading towards the door closest to the family's rooms in the castle.

"What did Peter want?" she asked when they were almost to the door.

"There had been an accident while they were moving some things from the family's rooms. He wanted to let us know," came his reply after he opened the door for her.

"You seemed to hesitate on that answer Galen. What happened?"

"Leo was injured. The others got him to the manor and are currently moving all his belongings for him. He is the last individual to be moved. There are still the common room furnishings. We left those for last to give the impression we were still living here."

"We won't be taking much from the common room. You sound worried about Leo. Would you like to go to the manor early?" she asked quietly.

"That's not necessary. I'll wait for you to finish with Cain and Shido as planned. Leo is in good hands with the others, for now. Were you able to get the answers you needed to make the numbers work correctly?" came his studied reply, as he opened the door leading into the common room for the family.

"Yes" she replied, sitting down at the desk and pulling out the parchment sheet that had been causing her problems two nights before. "Let's go over it again and I'll fill you in."

*********************************************

Their discussion was interrupted a couple hours later by Cain himself. After knocking and receiving permission to enter, he stopped just inside the door and said "I sent Shido to our rooms. He started really losing control after you left, going so far as to start yelling at me when I returned to his side."

"Hmm. Sounds like you have a problem on your hands. I gather you want me to do something about that too" Shira replied, sarcasm thick in her voice.

"No" he replied, running his hands through his hair in a very uncharacteristic show of anxiety. "I think I'll be able to handle it once his memories are gone. Can you come take care of that now, or do you want to wait until he's asleep?"

"I can come now" she replied, rising from the chair she had been relaxing in. Galen rose as well, prepared to accompany her whether Cain liked it or not.

The three master vampires walked through the halls of the castle. The scowls on the faces of the two men effectively stopped anyone from approaching them. It didn't take the three long to reach their destination.

As Cain opened the door for her Shira asked, "Are you coming in with me, or do you trust me to do this alone?"

"I trust you" Cain replied, quietly closing the door behind her.

"I don't think you should have said that" Galen said from out of the blue.

"Said what, that I trust her alone with Shido?" queried Cain, slightly surprised that his brother was actually talking to him, and about her of all things.

"No, earlier."

"What are you getting at Galen?" Cain asked in a slightly angered tone of voice. "Are you saying I shouldn't have told her what happened after she left the audience hall? Or are you referring to my statement about being able to handle Shido after she deals with his memories?"

"Both" came the calm reply, followed shortly by "I don't want to fight you Cain. I warned you about hurting her once, ten years ago. You didn't listen well enough. She's liable to leave an unexpected surprise for you. You treated her rather badly."

"I don't think she will," came Cain's reply after a few minutes of silence. "She knows I trust her too much for her to do something like that."

Meanwhile, the one they were discussing was having doubts about her ability to do what she had been asked. Shira had walked into the bedroom only to find Shido lying on the bed crying, as if his whole world was gone.

Shira walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. She reached out, touched his shoulder and said, "Want to talk about it?"

Shido looked up at her in surprise. He had been expecting Cain, not her, and he was unsure of how to react.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought you might want to express your feelings before I put you to sleep." She smiled gently, and almost laughed, at the shocked look that came in response to **that** statement.

"Put me to sleep? I thought you were going to be blocking my memories," he said, having managed to stop his tears at her words.

"You don't expect me to work while you're awake do you?" she queried, tilting her head slightly to one side as if to study him more closely. "Or did you think I meant to kill you?"

"Cain said you wouldn't kill me; said something about you not being that type of person, … uh, … I mean, … vampire" he stammered, finally sitting up and facing her completely.

"He's right, but that doesn't mean I won't if I'm asked to," she replied calmly. "Feeling a little better now? Or do you want to finish crying?"

"I'm done, for now, I guess" he said, heaving a great sigh. "I'm sure Cain is in a hurry for you to finish this so let's get started."

"Cain can wait," she stated coldly. She smiled slightly at Shido's startled look before continuing in a more conversational tone "It's not like he won't have time to spend with you after I finish tonight. Do you want to talk about what upset you or do you want me to put you to sleep and block your memories?"

"Just put me to sleep and get it over with. I don't think I could explain to anyone why I was crying just now" he replied, lying down once more, only this time on his back. He turned his head to look at her and said "Shira, whether I remember you or not, I want you to know I wish I had gotten to know you better before this."

"Close your eyes and count slowly to ten" she said, a genuine smile gracing her face as she reached out to touch his forehead. As he did what she asked, she closed her own eyes and concentrated, and slowly a glow started to form around her hand, expanding until it encircled Shido completely.

As the glow enveloped Shido, Shira let her mind center on the one she touched, slowly connecting her mind to his. As she started sorting through his memories, she started seeing some of her own memories.

[_So he has this ability too. It's a shame that it will have to be blocked as well. If I don't, he'll break the block quickly._] She sighed, and gently forced Shido to go to sleep completely, forcing the connection between their minds to be one-way only.

She quickly finished scanning his memories. [_Guess two days ago won't work. It will have to be right now. I had hoped, … but with this unmentioned ability of his … _] Sighing once more, she mentally encircled all of his memories, and his mental abilities, and built a mental wall around, above, and below them, totally blocking Shido's access to them. She smiled sadly and pulled her mind back from his, returning slowly to awareness of the room she was in.

After what seemed like hours, but was really only about twenty minutes, the glow slowly faded and she started to move upon the bed. She removed her hand from Shido's forehead, stood up and walked towards the door to the rooms. She sighed softly and muttered to herself "I'll remember for you, Shido, all of it" somehow knowing that they would meet again.

She quietly opened the door to the hallway and stepped out, only to be greeted by a tense silence generated by the two men standing there waiting for her. She gave Galen a half-smile before turning to Cain and saying "He's asleep now. I've blocked his memories. All he'll know when he wakes is what he feels for you. Don't mess it up. Any mistakes you make with him are liable to crack the block. If that happens, I don't know what will happen, and I won't fix it. You're on your own now with him."

"Surprise!" Galen mouthed to Cain as Cain looked at him. Cain then turned to Shira and politely said "Thank you" before entering his rooms and closing the door behind him.

"Ready to go home Shira?" Galen asked.

"Yes" she replied, gently placing her hand upon his arm. "You may end up carrying me part of the way. I'm suddenly very exhausted. How close is it to sunrise?"

"Too close to walk to the manor above ground" he replied softly, as they walked the halls towards the audience hall.

"Guess we'll have to take the tunnel" she replied before falling silent for the rest of the trip through the halls of the castle.

As she walked the silent halls with Galen she contemplated what her next step would be, the first step of freedom. Freedom for her and her hunters, gatherers no longer. Freedom from the pain of seeing him with someone new. And someday, maybe, freedom from loving him.

As they stood in front of the hidden entrance to the main tunnel connecting the castle to her manor house Galen asked "Are you sure you want to go there tonight Shira?"

"Yes, Galen. It's time to start our new job. We have quite a long way to go, to get ready. Do you think we can succeed?" as they walked through the hidden door and started down the long staircase leading to the two mile long tunnel.

"We will, if we prepare, continue to watch our neighbors and arm ourselves better. We can do this much better from the manor than we could in the castle. We'll have to keep a presence at the castle, in some form, maybe have a couple of family members there each night" he replied after a long silence, during which they reached the bottom of the stairs and walked halfway through the tunnel.

"I'm aware of that," Shira said, and then continued in a thoughtful tone "your idea sounds good but I won't go back anytime soon. I'm sure you can understand why. From now on, you are officially my second in command."

"Haven't I always been?" he queried with a slight laugh. "Since you took over control of the family, that is. What's first on our list of things to do?" as they started up the stairs at the other end of the tunnel.

"Get everyone together in the red salon tonight. We'll discuss our plans then. In the meantime, go get some sleep" she smiled at him before turning down the hall leading to her rooms.


	4. New Duties

Shira woke as the sun was setting. She sighed as she remembered what had taken place the night before, but as she turned her thoughts towards the future her spirits began to rise. By the time she had bathed and dressed for the evening, she was almost happy.

She was actually smiling when one of the maids, also a feeder, entered her chamber, in answer to her summons.

"M'Lady," the maid curtsied, "what can I do for you?"

"I need to feed," came Shira's quiet reply, as she moved to stand next to the maid, who smiled shyly and tilted her head to one side, exposing her neck.

When she finished, Shira smiled at the maid again and said, "Go rest. Tell Sarah I told you to rest, and that I'll be in the red salon if she needs me for anything."

"Yes, m'lady," the maid curtsied and left the room, followed shortly thereafter by Shira.

As she approached the door to the red salon, she saw Galen and Leo waiting for her. She smiled at them, and upon reaching conversation distance, said, "I'm glad to see you have recovered from your mishap of last evening, Leo. Galen did not give me any details about what happened, or how badly you were injured."

Leo blushed and replied, "Thank you. I hope you were not worried."

She grinned at Galen before saying "Galen wasn't worried. I took that as a sign that I needn't worry. I do hope you will be more careful in the future, Leo."

"I will try, Shira," he replied, turning even redder.

"You'd better," she grinned mischievously at them both, "I don't need Galen falling apart on me at some critical moment." Then laughing as they both turned red, she continued, "One such being this meeting we are about to have. Is everyone else inside?"

"Yes" Galen replied, scowling at her, causing her to laugh again. He opened the door and ushered her in with a bow and "After you."

Shira smiled at him as she entered the room, with him and Leo at her heels. She walked over to stand near the unlit fireplace, leaving the other two to find seats with the other eighteen.

When everyone was seated, she said, "Alright, let's get started. We've moved out of the castle, but we will still be doing what we've always done for them. We will also be expanding on those duties. We will no longer be just gatherers. We will be hunters and protectors."

She stood patiently waiting while the room erupted in cries of "What?! Why? Why do we owe them anything? They've always looked down on us," and other similar comments.

When quiet returned, she continued, "We are still part of Cain's court. We have a duty to fulfill, whether you want to believe it or not. If we don't continue our gathering, none of us may be alive to do anything. You all know how lazy some of the others at the castle are. We can't afford for them to go hunting. They'd only go as far as the nearest village. What a mess that would be."

"Shira, you said we were now going to be hunters and protectors. What do you mean?" queried Leo, his blue eyes reflecting his curiosity.

Before she could answer the physically eighteen-year-old vampire Shira saw Sarah standing outside the room. So instead of answering Leo's question directly she said, "Galen, would you mind answering that question? Sarah is standing in the doorway, trying to get my attention."

"Alright," he replied reluctantly, standing and moving to stand at her side, "but don't be too long."

"You can handle it," patting him on the shoulder as she walked by. "You're second in command, after all," she smiled as she walked out the door.

"Thanks," he muttered, and then turned his attention to the other nineteen vampires in the room and began to explain the plan he and Shira had devised to them.

Shira, on the other hand, was walking down the hallway to her office with Sarah, a human, walking beside her. Reaching the door, Shira opened it, ushered Sarah through and followed her in, closing the door behind them. She walked around Sarah and took her seat behind the desk, which had been in the family's common room the night before. Indicating the chairs facing her, she said "Sarah, please, sit down. Tell me, what can I do for you?"

Sarah sat on the edge of one of the chairs, looked down at the floor and said "M'Lady, are you and the others going to be staying here permanently? The other servants are asking questions. I need to tell them something."

"Yes, Sarah, the twenty-one of us will be, more or less, permanently living here starting now. You know what we are. I'm counting on you, and your descendants, to help us, protect our secret, throughout the coming years. In return, **we** will protect **you**, **all** of you, as much as we can. Do you understand what I'm asking of you?"

"I think so," Sarah replied after a few minutes of silent thought. "I'll tell the other servants as much as they need to know. We'll work from there. Is that suitable, m'lady?"

"That will be fine, Sarah. Is there anything else?"

"Just one more thing. What sort of supplies should we get as far as food, clothing, linens, etc., go?"

Shira smiled warmly at the young woman who was in charge of the household servants and said "Clothing, linens, and household supplies for twenty-one plus servants. Right now most of the servants are those who are willing to share their blood with us, and I intend to keep it that way in the future, so you only need to supply food for you and the other servants. Ok?"

"Yes, m'lady." She stood up, preparing to leave the office and get started on her expanded duties.

"One more thing, Sarah," Shira stopped her before she opened the door.

"M'Lady?"

"Do **not** let this information get out to the villages. **We** would rather not have to move again. Understood?" At the young woman's nod, Shira turned to look out the window and said, "Now, off with you."

"Yes m'lady." She left the room, closing the door quietly behind her, leaving the lady of the house silently staring out the window towards the castle on the hill.

Approximately twenty minutes later, someone knocked on the door, interrupting her contemplation of the building where she had spent the past thirteen years.

When the knock sounded again she called "Enter" but did not turn to see who it was. She didn't need to. She knew who it was and why he was there. "Galen. How did they take it? I'm sorry I didn't return."

"They are excited about the possibilities and are looking forward to the challenge. They want to know what we are going to do first, but as I don't have **that **information ... "

"You came to find me. Yes, I understand," she said as she moved silently to his side, picking up a piece of parchment from the desktop as she passed by. "I want everyone to pick a partner, so that there are ten pairs. I'd prefer you to pair with Leo, but otherwise we'll let them choose. One member of each pair will be here at any given time, changing regularly so no one loses their hunting skills."

"I have no problems with him, but why the pairs?" Galen queried, taking the parchment she held out to him.

Shira stepped into the hallway, with Galen following, before stating "I'll explain to everyone else at the same time, but I need **you** to go to the castle, tonight. You need to talk to Cain and give him this piece of parchment. We need a list of twenty vampires, old and new, that he feels are important enough to need to be protected in case the castle is attacked. They do not have to be paired or even from the same family. We'll assign them by twos to one of our pairs. The names on this list will change over time, I'm sure, but the job will not. Do you understand?"

"You want a list of twenty vampires that Cain feels are important enough to be removed from the castle in case of attack. You want the twenty of us to pair up so there is always one member of each pair here ready to protect or remove their assigned pair of vampires from that list. There's already two names on this list" he replied, glancing at the parchment in his hands, as they walked the hallways leading to the red salon.

"I am aware of that. We need twenty more names," she replied quietly as they stopped outside the red salon, where the others waited.

"Ok. I assume you want me to go now."

"Yes. I'll explain to the others. Tell Cain you need the list immediately," she smiled at the thought of Galen interrupting Cain, "that way you can leave before anyone there starts asking you questions about the rest of us."

"I'll return as soon as he fills in my list," he replied, starting towards the main tunnel that led to the castle.

"One more thing, Galen," she said, stopping him before he had taken more than two steps.

"Yes?" he asked, turning back towards her.

"I want you and the others to become Shido's friends." She laughed at the startled look on his face before continuing. "He needs friends here who will not take advantage of his current position. He's also going to need a place where he will be able to find friends later."

"Later?" Galen queried, perplexed by her comment. "Why later?"

"I just have the feeling that Shido is going to try to run away from Cain sometime in the future," she answered quietly. "If he does, he will need friends. Ones that will not betray him, or his whereabouts, unless he asks them to."

"I think I understand. What about you? Will you become his friend?"

"Not yet. Sometime in the future, perhaps," she replied as she took the final step to the closed door of the red salon. Placing her hand on the door's handle she continued. "Do not tell Cain what I said about Shido. **He** doesn't need to know anything more than that you all are befriending his mate."

"Alright," he replied, studying her for a minute before starting towards the main tunnel once more. "I'll take care of this list and return as quickly as I can. Tell Leo about us being partners before you let the rest choose their partners."

"Thank you." She pushed open the door and entered the room where the others waited, already thinking of how to explain this part of their new duties to them.


End file.
